


Date before it's too late

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, its guna be a short multi chapter fic, main ship is afufubu, the other two are on the side, writing this because I'm deprived of my otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Keeping your crush a secret can be difficult. It’s worse when others find out, especially if those others happen to be ex-aliens.





	1. Chapter 1

"That was a fun match, wasn't it?" Aphrodi walks over to Fubuki. The silver haired male had taken a seat on the bench, recovering from the friendly match that had just taken place between the members of Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon.

"Yeah, it was." Fubuki politely smiles to the blonde, even scooting over so the other could sit beside him. Aphrodi smiles before taking the seat. "Your shot was amazing. I'm glad I wasn't on the end of that hissatsu."

"Praising the enemy?" The blonde asks with a chuckle. "Your shoots were pretty spectacular to. There's something captivating about the way you kick the ball."

"R-Really?" Fubuki could feel his cheeks heat up to the compliment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aphrodi looks at the other for a moment, noting that cute blush that appeared on his face. He considered pointing it out and teasing him over it, but decided to save that for another day. "So, how are you? I know we haven't spoken recently, but I figured we'd both be too busy with preparing for this match."

"It's fine," Fubuki said. "And I'm doing alright. I started to take up snowboarding again. Hyoujou has been wanting me to get into ice skating though. He thinks I could be a natural at it."

"You are graceful. I wouldn't be surprised to see you skating with ease. Have you done that before?"

"Ice skating? Yeah. It's fun once you get the hang of it, but I don't think its really my thing..."

"You only have eyes for soccer than?"

"I guess you could say that..." Fubuki did enjoy other sports, especially the snow related ones, but soccer just had a special place in his heart. "And you to? Nothing else besides soccer?"

"Hmm..." Aphrodi pauses, sitting back a little on the bench. "I've been considering other careers. I've been looking into the modeling business for one. It helps knowing I can pose for any kind of clothes."

"I'm not surprised to hear that. You are really beautiful."

"You're so sweet to say that." Aphrodi flashed the other boy a smile. "I'm glad you think so. I really might take up an offer one day. But, for now I think I'll focus on soccer. I doubt I'll lose my amazing looks any time soon."

Fubuki chuckled to that and found himself believing him to. Since he had first laid eyes on the blonde, the word 'beauty' had instantly struck into his mind. Even now he managed to retain his good looks. He was going to compliment him again before a loud voice had interrupted him.

"Hey! Aphrodi! The captain wants to speak with you! Hurry up and get your ass over here!"

The blonde sighed upon hearing that call from Nagumo. He would prefer to remain here and continue speaking to Fubuki. Their time together was so short and he hated it, but he could never make a scene and 'break' his elegant character. Not in front of this striker anyway.

"Alright, Nagumo! I'll be there in a second!" Aphrodi shouted back before turning to Fubuki. "I'm so sorry to depart, Fubuki. But I promise to text you later, okay?"

"Okay." Fubuki smiled to that, his heart jumping in his chest for just a moment before sinking back down due to his departure. "You should go. I don't want to keep you from your teammates..."

"Thank you, my snow prince," Aphrodi said, standing and giving him a slight playful bow. After that, he walked off to meet with Nagumo and Suzuno. Fubuki could hear Nagumo yelling about him for being so slow and he really had to wonder how he managed to put up with them for a while.

Fubuki just let out a sigh while remaining on the bench, his eyes following Aphrodi absentmindedly. His hand was raised and placed against his chest for a moment. His heart beating far more than it usually did and not because of the recent match. The silver haired boy knew exactly why it was racing.

He was in love with Aphrodi. Being around that boy had made his heart skip more beats than any heart should. When they were together, he felt completely different, as if there were no worries in the world anymore. Talking with him (via phone or face to face), he felt that he could say (almost) anything to him. It was so hard to remain calm and cool around him and it didn't help that Aphrodi could easily fluster him, whether it be through sincere compliments or just the brushing of their hands. His feelings really did make him feel like such a lovestruck fool.

While the snow prince was gazing across the field, he hadn't been aware of an approaching teammate. "There you are, Fubuki. We're about to go and..." Hiroto stops speaking as he sees the lack of response from his teammate, as well as that strange look in his eyes. He wasn't the type to daze out, not unless something was on his mind.

"Fubuki? You alright?" He asked, hoping he would get a response to that. Luckily, the snowy forward blinked out of his staring trance before looking to Hiroto.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Hiroto?" Fubuki asked, mentally panicking at this. He hadn't realized just how long he'd been looking elsewhere (more specifically at a certain blonde).

"The team is about to leave and I came to get you," Hiroto simply answered before following the other boy's gaze across the field. Fire Dragon was just beginning to file out, but there were still a few left behind. Namely Aphrodi, Nagumo, and Suzuno. "Did you need to ask one of them something?"

"Huh?" Fubuki's eyes widened to that, not expecting him to ask that question. "No, no. I was just...thinking and looking in their general direction." He then stood up from the bench, not wanting Hiroto to ask any further questions. Surely he wouldn't guess that he was crushing on Aphrodi, right? It's not like he was acting that weird, he hoped. "Anyway, we should get going. I didn't mean to make the others wait for so long."

Hiroto didn't give an immediate response, his mind thinking for a moment, but kept quiet about his current thoughts. "Yeah, come on we're all going to eat at Rairaiken."

"I can't wait then." Fubuki smiled, dashing ahead and hoping there wouldn't be any more on this subject.

~...~

Aphrodi was alone in his shared room for the time being. The rest of Fire Dragon were either asleep, wandering about in the hotel, playing in the pool provided here, or doing who knows what. He could guess at what each team member was doing, but right now he was glad to be left alone. He wanted the privacy and was intent on using it to the fullest.

The blonde cleared his throat before taking in a deep breath. "This is easy for someone like you," he mumbles to himself, "You can do it. It's so simple, a mere task for a god." His lips curled to a smirk upon saying 'god' but slowly rested back to a serious one.

"My dear Shirou, I- No, that's too much." He paused. "Fubuki, I would like to ask you something? Perhaps if you're free, you'd like to accompany me on a stroll?" He asked, letting silence fill the room for a moment while he debated on how that sounded.

"That sounds too forced..." A sigh. "Hey, Fubuki, you free? No...how about- Do you think you have time to spare for me? No, no that sounds a bit desperate..." Aphrodi began pacing back and forth in the room, trying to think of a way- the right way to ask out Inazuma Japan's Fubuki Shirou.

"Oh!" He clapped his hands together upon finding an idea. "I know of a really amazing hot chocolate cafe and I know how much you love the drink. My treat?" He smiled a little to that one. "That doesn't sound like I'm asking him out on a date though...well, it might." He let out a frustrated growl.

"How could this be so damn hard for me?" The male crossed his arms, having an irritated look. He quickly calmed himself, taking in another breath. "Oh, Fubuki..." He let out a longing sigh. "Fubuki Shirou...why is it so hard to ask you one simple question? All I want to do is hold you in my arms, see you smile and hear that melodious voice of yours. I'll be your guardian angel, a god that has bowed his head to a mortal worthy of his heart, anything you desire, I will grant it to you. All I ask is for you to open your heart to me."

"Pfft!"

"Oh my god..."

Aphrodi froze in place as he heard snickering coming from the door, cheeks flaring up with embarrassment (which he was willing to outright deny). He could have sworn he locked it. He had checked it twice! But, he knew there were only two others who could enter without needing his permission.

"That's the corniest shit I've ever heard!" Nagumo let out a bellowing laugh, not bothering to hide how hilarious he thought Aphrodi's practice confessions were.

"For once...I must agree," Suzuno nodded in agreement. Although he wasn't laughing like Nagumo, he did have a grin on his face. One that practically screamed 'I have blackmail to use against you now'.

Aphrodi slowly turned to see his roommates, trying to look as if he had been doing absolutely nothing for the past few minutes. He was also hoping that his blush had faded away by now to. "You two should have knocked..."

"Oh, we did," Suzuno answers. "We even called your name but you were so wrapped up in your little...love confession, I suppose you didn't hear us."

"Ah..." _So, they were there for that long?_

"I can't believe it! You like that little snowflake on Hiroto's team?" Nagumo finally spoke up, there was still some laughter in his voice, a little giggle nearly interrupting him from continuing. "Don't tell me you were doing it to a picture of him, were you?"

"I wasn't..." _Simply because I don't have one of him._ At least not one of him alone. "Anyway, what I was doing is none of your business."

"Oh, it totally is. You're sharing a room with us and I don't want to hear you moaning out that name in your sleep." Nagumo stated.

"I do not moan out names in my sleep!" Aphrodi defended before smirking. "Besides, I'm sure you two don't do the same? Moaning out each other's names while in a heated embrace, hm?"

Both of their faces turned a deep shade of red. That had caused them to go quiet for just a moment. Aphrodi enjoyed being able to turn the target of embarrassment onto them both.

"W-We don't!" Suzuno piped up.

"Y-Yeah! That's gross..." Nagumo said, though had lost his usual energy to fight back.

"Oh, is it?" Aphrodi asked while crossing his arms. Now he felt like he had the upper hand. He didn't mean to poke fun at their relationship, but he didn't want these two, of all people, to have some power over him with his little secret crush. "And I'm certain you both won't be happy to share a bed together?"

"Aphrodi!" Suzuno shouted, glaring at the blonde.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop now," he said, putting his hands up to show he was giving up for the time being. "Sorry, but he started it." His fingers point to Nagumo.

"Me? You were the one being all gross and lovey dovey to thin air!"

"I was practicing," Aphrodi said annoyed before sighing. "You two are lucky you don't have to worry about that anymore..."

"Worry about what?" Suzuno asks, noting the difference in tone of voice to that comment.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's forget this happened, shall we? If you two do, I'll leave you alone for a while." Aphrodi winked with a smile. Though whether they agreed or not, he was planning to do just that anyway. He didn't feel like being cooped up in a small room with them after being caught in that act. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk." He quickly added, not at all waiting for a response from either one of them. He just grabbed his card key before walking past them both and heading out the door.

"Damn, he's weird sometimes..." Nagumo said before going over to their selected bed and lying down on it.

"Hmm..." Suzuno just stepped towards the bed, sitting on it, his chin resting in his hand. That last comment Aphrodi had made before he left was still on his mind.

"Whats the matter with you now, huh?" Nagumo asked, slowly sitting up and moving to Suzuno's side, an arm finding its way around the slimmer boy's waist. "We can be quiet you know..."

"I'm not thinking about that," Suzuno said, cheeks heating up to the implication. "It's something else. Midorikawa texted me earlier. He said something about Hiroto thinking Fubuki was interested in Aphrodi."

"Wait, what?" Nagumo pulled back just enough to stare at Suzuno, completely surprised to hear that. "You mean snowflake actually likes pretty boy back? Could have fooled me."

"Well, he thinks so. He's not certain about it yet..." The text had implied that it was either Aphrodi, Nagumo, or even himself. Neither Hiroto nor Midorikawa thought his interest would be in the ex-aliea captains. While they could be wrong, even he had to recall how the blonde would go to Fubuki immediately after one of their games.

"Oh no, don't tell me you want to help them out..." Nagumo groaned and gave a pout.

"Why not? Aphrodi pushed us in the right direction. Kind of..." Suzuno muttered, recalling how he had given little hints and advice to each one. Of course it didn't always work out, but it had helped to lead the two where they were today.

"Ugh! Fine, I guess we'll help his stupid angel ass out..." Nagumo pulled away from Suzuno, now crossing both arms and going full on pout mode. "I'd rather just relax while we're still here...we only have a few days before we have to go back and I wanted to enjoy myself here..."

"It'll be fun, come on." Suzuno smiled before leaning over to give Nagumo a quick kiss to the cheek. "I promise to make it up to you if you help," he whispered into the other male's ear.

Nagumo looked to the other, still keeping that pout for a while longer. But receiving another kiss to the cheek slowly changed that. "Okay, but what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"I...don't know. Get them together somehow?" Suzuno frowned to his accompanying thought. "I think we're going to need Hiroto and Midorikawa's help on this one..."


	2. Chapter 2

"You really think he's crushing on Aphrodi?" Midorikawa asked, a bit skeptical about Hiroto's quick assumption. It's not like he wanted to doubt the other, but it's not like Fubuki had ever shown signs of being infatuated with the other boy.

"I do. He does spend time with him after the games, doesn't he?" Hiroto stated. "And he occasionally talks about him. Not too often though. I could imagine he doesn't want to end up going on and on about him."

Midorikawa let out a sigh, letting himself fall from resting against Hiroto's shoulder down to having his head on his lap. The green haired male looking up to him, while the other was already running a hand through his long green locks.

"But are you certain? I don't want to end up just...assuming he likes someone." Midorikawa was worried that jumping to this conclusion was not the best sort of action.

"Well...we can always ask. Depending on his reaction, we might find out if he does or not." A cheeky smile formed from his lips.

"You can't just ask someone who they like, Hiroto!" Midorikawa huffed. He knew if he was the one being asked, he would dread the very question. Giving an answer to said question was simply something he would be unable to to do. And he hadn't managed to do it before, going to red in the face and becoming completely flustered.

"I asked you though..."

"After we got together."

"I did once before. You were such a cute and blushing mess. You couldn't even look me straight in the eye."

Midorikawa's face easily flushed to that, pulling his hands up to hide his reddening face. "You don't have to mention that..."

"What? Your cute face?" Hiroto chuckled softly. He enjoyed teasing his boyfriend if it meant seeing such adorable reactions. And getting the other boy to blush was something he enjoyed being the cause of.

A little whine escaped from Midorikawa. Hiroto gently removed a hand that was covering his face, lifting it up to his mouth so he could place a light kiss upon it. "I won't make you go too red. And I really should go and ask Fubuki about it..."

"Alright, just don't make him feel uncomfortable..." Midorikawa said, slowly recovering from his flustered reaction.

"I won't. And have you heard back from Suzuno?"

"They managed to confirm that Aphrodi likes Fubuki." Part of him really wished he had told them how they managed to confirm that information. He figured it wasn't in a good way, knowing those two. "So, if you can get Fubuki to admit the same or something along those lines, then we can help them out."

"I do hope I'm not wrong..." Hiroto mumbled. After putting things together from seeing the way Fubuki had been looking at Aphrodi, he just had to be right. If he wasn't...than he really wouldn't know what to do. Aphrodi would be the one with a one sided crush.

"If you are wrong, than I can hold it over you. I won't be calling you a matchmaker."

"I'm not out to be one...I just want to help our friends."

"I know," Midorikawa said, slowly lifting himself up from Hiroto's lap, sitting down beside him now. "You have good intentions, just make sure you don't push it too far."

"You can trust me that I won't."

"Hiroto..." Midorikawa gives him a warning look before quickly giving him a kiss to his cheek. "Good luck. And don't force it out of him, okay?"

~...~

Fubuki had gone straight to his room once the team had returned to their dorm after dinner. Normally he would have conversed with some of the others on the team, but he had been excited to hear back from Aphrodi. Or he was hoping that the blonde would keep to his word and send him a text.

A frown had formed as he checked his cell's inbox. Empty. The forward could only assume that he was busy or that the rest of the team wanted his attention. He kept his hopes up, thinking maybe he'd get one later in the night! And if not, then he'd be sure to send Aphrodi a good night text.

_It's okay to send him one, isn't it? I have done it before but usually we're talking before hand. Maybe sending one just randomly might be a little...weird. It can't be that weird, can it? I could add something like 'talk to you tomorrow' or 'hope you managed to rest up after the game'. That could work..._

Fubuki sighed to his thoughts. He had told himself before not to worry so much over this, but he really did not want to come off as...too strong? Flirty? It's not like he tried to flirt with him, honestly he didn't know how (granted he had been told he was charismatic with girls he was never sure if it was the same with boys). The most he could do is give sincere compliments, but that was all.

Thinking about flirting had made him wonder if the other had ever done so with him. He was very charming and never held back on his praise. Aphrodi had a way with his words. Was it ever intentional or not? Fubuki wanted to believe that the blonde was definitely sincere, especially towards him. That angel just had to think he was a great player and an amazing person, right? If he didn't then...what would he do?

"Why can't I just ignore my feelings...?" Fubuki mumbled as he plopped down onto his bed, lying on his stomach and pulling the pillow against his head. He dug his face into it for a moment before resting on top of it, letting out another sigh.

Again, he contemplated on his little texting situation, trying to decide on what would be the best way to text him. Something friendly and sweet, but would not be read as flirtatious. The forward moved an arm that was wrapped around his pillow, digging it into the pocket of his shorts to pull out his cell. Instead of going to the contacts, he had gone to his photo gallery, instantly pulling up a selfie of the two.

It had been Aphrodi's idea to take this picture. He had suggested taking one so Fubuki could always see him, even if he was in a different country. The very idea of getting so close to the other and taking a picture had really made his heart race, but he couldn't deny that he did want it. In the end, he had managed to smile for the picture, his head bumping against Aphrodi's, who was also smiling brightly while looking to the camera.

That was the only picture he had of them together. Fubuki had tried asking for another one, but the question always seemed to get stuck in his throat. It was such a simple question, one that would definitely be answered with a yes (as he had learned the other boy loved the attention from taking a picture).

"Fubuki?" A voice accompanied by gentle tapping against the wooden door had startled the boy out of his thoughts. Quickly, he had closed the photos app on his phone, sitting up on his bed and acting as if he had been doing nothing (he really hadn't except thinking far too much over one person).

"The door's open," the boy replied, waiting for his visitor to come in.

Hiroto slowly opened the door, smiling once he saw the other boy and stepped inside. "Sorry if I interrupted anything. I just wanted to speak with you for a moment, if thats alright with you."

"I wasn't doing anything," Fubuki answered. "Don't worry, but what is it you want to speak to me about?" The silver haired male had a curious look in his eye. He figured it must have been important for Hiroto if he came to see him at this time. The worried events from earlier in the day had already left his mind.

"I just have a question for you and I really hope you don't mind me asking..." He didn't want to hear it from Midorikawa if he accidentally pushed to far with his question on him. Though, he couldn't think of a slow and steady way to bring up the question.

"You can ask whatever is on your mind. I just hope I can have an answer to it."

"Alright then." Hiroto did hate having to beat around the bush. So, without any further waiting, he decided he might as well be straightforward and ask. "Are you in love with Aphrodi?"

"Huh?" Fubuki's gaze was fixated on Hiroto, eyes going wide for a moment. He blinked once, twice. Did he just hear him correctly? Did Hiroto really just ask him-

"Are you in love with Aphrodi?" Again. He repeated the question, probably due to Fubuki's lacking response. And honestly, he didn't know how to respond. His cheeks began to heat up though, turning red while he began to look elsewhere besides Hiroto.

"I-I...why would you ask something like th-that?" Fubuki countered. He mentally cursed at his stuttering. Why couldn't he speak normally? Why was he beginning to freak out over this? All he felt like doing now was pulling the covers over himself to hide from this sudden question.

"Just curious," Hiroto replied so casually. "I wasn't sure if you did have a thing for him or not and I just wanted to make sure."

"Oh..." Fubuki really did not understand his logic or reason for this question. He didn't even process anything after he had said curious. That alone was enough to just shake him up. "Well...um...he is a good friend..." But that's not what he's asking and he was well aware of it.

"So...you do like him?" Hiroto asked, again.

"I..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." That was a lie, but he managed to sound convincing enough.

"Please don't," Fubuki begged as he looked down. "I do...maybe, really like him...a lot." That was basically saying he loved him, right? Just without using the word 'love'. It was just so hard for him to say, at least to another person. It would be far more difficult to say that one word in front of Aphrodi.

"Sorry for asking that, but I can leave you alone with him the next time you two are talking. I won't take up any of your precious time with him."

Fubuki wasn't sure if that was supposed to be comforting or not. Though, to make himself feel slightly better, he would.

"I hope that didn't make you feel uncomfortable, but...your secret is safe with me." Hiroto was expecting some response from Fubuki, but he didn't receive any. The boy simply had a slightly blushing and worried look. Maybe being blunt was how he should have gone about this, but he did get his answer. "Sorry again. I'll...be going now."

Fubuki watched as the other left his room and when the door had closed behind him, the boy had to take a moment to actually confirm what happened. Hiroto had asked about his crush and he had admitted to liking Aphrodi. Most of the times he could just deny it, consider it just admiration, but now he had actually, verbally confessed this.

Now what was he supposed to do for the rest of the night? His mind was simply replaying him admitting his crush. The thought of sending Aphrodi any sort of text had disappeared from his mind completely now.

~...~

"So, you confirmed that the little snowflake does like mister pretty boy, right?" Nagumo asks, wanting to hear the information repeated to him face to face instead of text.

"I did. You should have seen his reaction, he really does have a thing for Aphrodi," Hiroto hummed, though received an elbow to his side and an annoyed look from Midorikawa.

"I told you not to press for the information," he sighs. "You really were straightforward with him, weren't you?"

Hiroto lets out a nervous chuckle, but before he can speak up, Suzuno does instead. "Okay, okay, you two have your little lover's spat later. We're here to...help them out right?"

"Correct," Hiroto replied. After he had confirmed about Fubuki's crush and had come in contact with Nagumo and Suzuno, they had met up in a small cafe the following day to discuss their plan to help get the two together. Hiroto and Midorikawa sat together on one side of the booth while Nagumo and Suzuno were sitting opposite of them.

"So, any bright ideas?" Nagumo asked while resting an elbow on the table, his head placed into the palm of his hand. "You do know Fire Dragon leaves in a few days, right? How are you going to get them to confess and see that its successful or whatever when they're going to be countries apart?"

"I was wondering that to..." Midorikawa frowned to that fact. "You guys do come back from time to time, but its not like its every weekend..."

"I figured they keep in touch. I don't know if they'd both like a long distance relationship, or how that'll work, but my plan is just to get them to confess," Hiroto explained. "Normally I wouldn't want to be involved in this, but if they do both have feelings for each other and haven't confessed yet...well, I think we should push them in the right direction."

"Push? More like force..." Nagumo grumbled.

"Anyway..." Suzuno rolled his eyes to Nagumo's comment. "What are we going to do? Make them go on a date without telling them that?"

"That's what I was thinking." Hiroto smiled. "We invite them out somewhere, claiming to go along, but last minute important stuff pops up and they're left alone together."

"That sounds like a stupid cliche," Nagumo huffs. "It doesn't even sound like it'll work!"

"You won't know until you try," Midorikawa quotes, gaining him a glare from Nagumo..

"I do agree with Nagumo though...sort of. You don't think they'll pick up on it? Or at least have some idea that we did that on purpose..." Suzuno comments.

"Along the way, I'm sure they'll eventually pick up on it. They're both pretty smart individuals after all. But, I don't think they'll mind too much if they're forced to spend time with each other," Hiroto answers. "Besides, I have an idea of where we can send them. It won't be to suspicious...at first anyway."

"I'm worried to what you have in mind..." Midorikawa says, truly hoping it wouldn't be anything to embarrass the two.

"It's not like an amusement park or a zoo. It won't scream date, trust me."

"Okay than, where are they going, oh mister I have everything planned out?" Nagumo asked, growing impatient to Hiroto's answer.

Without verbally giving an answer, Hiroto puts a hand into his pocket, pulling out two tickets. Which are for a free stay, one night at an onsen.


	3. Chapter 3

Being asked to join Hiroto and Midorikawa to an onsen was the last thing Fubuki had been expecting. The same could be said for Aphrodi, having Nagumo and Suzuno asking him (more like shoving the ticket into his hands) to spend the day at such a lavish spot. Neither could turn down the offer that was presented before them. The two from each side apparently really needed a third person for this trip. And yet, due to last minute plans (something that involved Sun Garden and not being able to say no to Hitomiko), that left the third wheel of each couple to end up at the onsen together.

They had each arrived at the appointed time (planned by both sides of course) and each were surprised to see the other there. It was an unexpected but also pleasant surprise, each would have to admit.

"Aphrodi?" Fubuki was the first to speak, simply staring at the other with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," Aphrodi answers, holding up his free ticket to this place. "Initially, I was supposed to come with others, but..." he shrugs, "plans changed and now it's just me."

"Really?" Fubuki tilted his head. "The same happened to me..."

"Huh. Maybe it was destiny for us to end up here together." Aphrodi smiles, inwardly hoping that was a bit true. Although, it sounded a bit strange for them both to end up here for the same reason. Maybe he was imagining it. Maybe not.

"M-Maybe it was..." Fubuki responds, eyes going from Aphrodi down to the ticket in his hands. Even he found it a little odd, but he's more than happy to be spending time with the blonde. "Have you ever been here before?" This onsen seemed a little too...pricey. At least from what he heard.

"No, I've been to a few before, but not this one." The blonde looks to the entrance, smiling for a moment before stepping towards Fubuki and linking their arms together. "You know...since our plans with our friends fell through, why don't we enjoy ourselves together? It can be our own little rendezvous."

"Just the two of us?" Fubuki squeaks out, blushing a little to how close Aphrodi was to him. He even had to step closer to the other since their arms were linked. "I...wouldn't mind that." A rendezvous with no one else but Aphrodi. It was like a dream come true! He could feel his heart ready to beat out of his chest.

As for Aphrodi, he was feeling quite the same, though managed to mask his feelings better than one would expect. "Great! Then what are we waiting for?"

The two then made their way into the onsen, being greeted by those who worked there as they passed by. They stopped at the cashier, each showing them their ticket to the woman working there.

"Oh my, what a lucky couple you are!" She chirped after looking over the two and their tickets. Her comment had made the two blush, Fubuki was a little more than the other. "You two will be getting the full experience today. A private onsen, dinner, and an overnight stay."

"An overnight stay?" Fubuki managed to question. This wasn't anything that Hiroto had mentioned. He had said the only thing the ticket would be good for would be for the bath. Maybe he should have read it before handing it over.

"Why don't we stay overnight?" Aphrodi asked. "We might as well, right?" Even he wasn't aware of the extra benefits, but who was he to complain? The luck of the gods were shining on him this evening.

"I...suppose it wouldn't hurt." _Does that mean we're going to be sharing a room together? A bed? Futon? She did mistake us for a couple so...maybe she was just playing around-_

"Fantastic! You'll love it here, all the couples who come here do." Her continuing on with calling them a couple just enforced the fact that they possibly were going to end up staying together (remaining with their arms linked probably made her guess that they were together to). "You'll have full access to your own onsen and dinner will be served in your room around seven thirty. If you want to change the time for dinner, please inform us beforehand. If there aren't any other questions then I can lead you two to your room and you can begin to enjoy your stay here."

"I think we're both good," Aphrodi answered as Fubuki simply nodded, his mind still being flustered with thoughts of staying in the same room as Aphrodi overnight.

The woman flashed them a smile before beginning to go over policies and when they would need to check out by tomorrow. She then picked up two keys for the boys and stepped out from behind the counter, ushering the two to follow. The woman led the couple down the hall, some doors were open to show some of the onsens that were not in use, others were being cleaned out, and neither bothered to question what would be happening behind closed ones.

"So, here is your room," she pauses to open the door before handing over the keys, one to each. "You've been given the Cherry Blossom bath, which is beyond the darker door. If you have any problems, feel free to ask any one of us you see here, okay?" With another smile flashed, she then began to make her way back to the entrance, leaving the two by themselves.

"Shall we go inside, Fubuki?" Aphrodi asks as he gazes over to him, easing up on their linked arms so they'd be able to explore the room on their own.

"Oh, yes," he responds before shuffling inside. Even though his heart was racing, he tried to calm himself down. He looked around the room finding it was made perfect for only two. _For a couple._ "It's such a nice place..."

"Isn't it?" Aphrodi asks while he's doing the same, admiring the room they had been given. "I can't wait to try the onsen to. I bet it will be so relaxing. And I bet it'll even have some great healing properties for our skin to!" His hands clap together to the thought of his skin being rejuvenated by these waters.

"I'm sure it'll be something..." Fubuki replies. He couldn't understand how Aphrodi was so casual about all this. For a moment, he thought that he was simply excited for the stay, nothing more than that.

"Fubuki?" Aphrodi asks while stepping to the boy's side, a smile on his face. "Want to go and try it? I think it'll be even more fun with the two of us together."

The shorter male froze to that question. The two of them in an onsen? Together? Did Aphrodi even know what he was asking of him? There would only be a small cloth covering themselves and not even that would last long! He had been more concerned about the overnight stay rather than the bath. It really should have crossed his mine earlier but he wasn't expecting to get a private onsen at the door.

"Fubuki?" He hears the other call for his name, a worried look on his face, which also happens to be closer now. "Are you alright? Your face has gone red..."

"I-I'm fine!" He manages to answer. Maybe he shouldn't be imagining such a thing so soon. "And..." Should he say yes or no? What if he ruined this for him by saying no? Aphrodi had looked excited to go with him. Yet, he doesn't know how much he could handle of simply being with him. "I'll go with you."

The blonde's features seemed to light up to that answer. "Then, let us go and bathe." He bows his head slightly before taking the other boy's hand and leading him over to the darkened doors, pushing past them to lead into a small changing room.

Although Aphrodi was managing to play it cool for now, his heart was practically racing. Could Fubuki hear his heart beating against his chest whenever he stood beside him? He was a bit worried he was coming off too strong towards Fubuki, but perhaps tonight he would confess to his crush? They were alone with no one to interrupt them. He'd just have to pick out the perfect timing and perfect line to use on him. Which he was certain he'd figure out along the way.

As he began to change, he made sure to give the snow prince his privacy. He couldn't scare him off and look like a pervert here. He simply undressed, humming a soft tune he had once heard.

Hearing the other hum seemed to put Fubuki at ease. He was still quite nervous to be relaxing with only Aphrodi in an onsen, but he decided he should enjoy the moment with him while he could. It was difficult to spend time with the other and this was as intimate and personal as it would get. It may not what he have had in mind when spending time with Aphrodi came to mind, but it was different, unexpected.

Just as Fubuki was wrapping the small towel around his waist, he heard the other boy gasp. "Fubuki, look at how amazing this looks!"

"What is it?" He asks, turning and following his gaze. Though, he doesn't need an answer to this question. The sight gives the answer for him.

This private onsen was made with a couple in mind (just as the room was). It was not only smaller than the usual ones, but also had a different atmosphere surrounding it. It didn't look like the outdoor ponds most did, rather the water was held in a cypress frame. The wooden fence surrounding this little backyard of theirs would keep out the curious gaze of anyone else. The aroma that this outdoor bath held had a touch of cherry blossom to. Perhaps that is how it had got its name, only they could guess.

After taking in the sight, Aphrodi began to walk towards the small bath. He tested the waters with a foot, getting a feel for it before slowly sinking into the warm and soothing waters. His towel eventually was dropped, set upon the edge of the bath.

"The water is absolutely divine..." He let out a content sigh, looking as if he were sinking into the water.

Fubuki followed slowly after, nearly doing the same as he had. Although once his foot had come in contact with the water, he knew just how 'divine' this water was. He let himself dip into the water, casting aside his towel as well as he let his body be engulfed by the water.

"They really are missing out on this..." Fubuki comments, sinking just until the water was around his neck.

"It is a shame they couldn't experience this with us," Aphrodi adds. While he would love the others to join them, he had a feeling Nagumo and Suzuno would _not_ be enjoying this as much as they would. Or maybe they would after a little fight. "But, I am glad to have you here with me."

"You are...?" Fubuki asks while gazing across the bath to Aphrodi.

"Mhmm. I've always liked your company, you know. It's rather soothing. Nothing like the goddess of snow I'm familiar with."

"Now you're comparing me to a goddess?" He asked, finding it a little amusing and charming. "What is she like?"

"Nothing like you, except for the similar cold attributes." _And very attractive to._ "She had a rather cold personality, or so her depictions go. She was a bit self-centered, spiteful. She did what she wanted with almost no consequence. It's a shame that such a goddess has a history like that. She could have learned a thing or two from you."

"I don't think I could do much to change her views." Then again, he wasn't the one with all the information on gods and goddesses. He only knew so much and that was mainly thanks to Aphrodi.

"I think you could have made a lasting impression on her. You're not a forgettable one. I know I'd never forget you, even when we're miles apart." _You're always on my mind._ Aphrodi was glad he had managed to stop himself there. That would have been a little too much, wouldn't it?

"I won't forget you either." Fubuki returns the comment. "Even if you didn't have that goddess nickname." He pauses for a moment. "Does anyone ever call you by your name?"

"Mostly just family. Sometimes those at Zeus do, those back home do occasionally. In Japan most people just call me Aphrodi." He shrugs. "It's not that much of a bother. I do like the nickname. After all, I fall under such beauty it's difficult to not use any other name."

Fubuki goes quiet for a moment, recalling when he had asked for the other's name a while back. "So...you're not that used to Afuro?"

Aphrodi was a bit surprised to hear him suddenly utter his name. "Well not when you say it. But I like the way it sounds coming from you."

"Sorry, I just had to try it." It sounded so similar yet felt so different. And he didn't say to stop calling him by his name so...could he? Or was that getting too personal? Maybe he shouldn't call him by that all the time.

"Don't apologize for that, Fubuki. It's perfectly fine." Aphrodi then began to sink down into the water a bit.

Fubuki watched as Aphrodi had gone quiet and he had done the same. He sank a little more into the water, closing his eyes and began to enjoy the water (he already was but now he could in silence). He was so at ease like this with him, to think he had been worrying nonstop about this earlier! Talking had made him forget about their...nudity, though even recalling it now he wasn't worrying so much.

Aphrodi was grateful things were going rather well. They were talking as they normally had when they met after their games. It was a pleasant feeling to have, knowing that things between them seemed so...calm. Silence was normally considered awkward to the blonde, but with Fubuki it seemed almost refreshing. He didn't need to carry on a conversation for too long with him.

"Oh! I think its about time we go. Don't want to end up all pruny," Aphrodi spoke, looking to his hands in hopes that he wasn't beginning to wrinkle there.

Fubuki softly chuckled to his worries. "I don't think we have to worry about that in this bath."

"You might be right about that...but I'd rather not take the chances anyway," he said before taking his towel and wrapping it around his waist as he stood up from the water. "Aside from that, I am looking forward to dinner."

"I wonder what it will be..." Fubuki hummed. He'd never come to an onsen to eat before, if anything the most he did was have a small bottle of milk afterwards. Curiosity was passing through his mind as he stood while putting his towel around his waist.

The two had put on their yukatas instead of their clothes for the evening. If they were going to stay overnight, then it wouldn't hurt to stay dressed in these. Aphrodi was wearing a light pink one while Fubuki had picked out a soft blue one, both ordained with flower designs over them.

When they had stepped out of their changing area, they were greeted to a sight of various food set upon the small table for them. They were practically given a multicourse meal for each with the food there. The table had tea, plates of fish, bowls of rice, some noodles, and even mochi for dessert.

"It looks amazing...!" Fubuki said after they had both taken in the sight.

"It even smells inviting," Aphrodi added. "Shall we?"

The silver haired boy nods and they both step towards the table, each taking a side. As they sat down they offered a quick thanks before digging into their meal.

While the two began to eat, Aphrodi began to think of a way to confess. After this meal, they would be alone to relax until tomorrow. There was only so much time left to get his feelings across. Maybe he should have done so earlier? While they were both in the onsen? But if Fubuki had rejected him...that definitely would have made the night awkward. And he really did not want to think about that option happening to him right now.

"Fubuki?" He calls for the other boy's attention, making the other look up over to him, stopping from eating his food momentarily.

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask you." He pauses, seeing the other just tilt his head, he continues. "I...want to know if you're enjoying your time here with me?" _That isn't what I intended to ask, but it's a start._

"Of course I am," the boy responds with a smile. "It was kind of surprising to know I'd be here with you, but...I'm enjoying it." _More than you know._

Was he being polite or not? Aphrodi decided that he was being fully truthful with him. Fubuki wasn't exactly the type to be deceitful.

"Good. I know this wasn't exactly either of us had in mind, but...it all worked out in the end, didn't it? We managed to enjoy ourselves here and not have a care in the world!" Although worrying about how the other felt was a worry on both of their minds even if neither had said it verbally.

"You can say that again. Maybe next time the others won't be suddenly busy again. But...I wouldn't mind doing something like this again with you, Aphrodi." There was a slight pink tinting his cheeks as Fubuki admitted that.

"The same can be said for me. Any time we see each other, we should make a da- time to do something with just the two of us." Aphrodi mentally prayed that Fubuki hadn't caught onto his little slip.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." He wasn't too sure if he had heard the other correctly, but made no comment to it. Either way, spending more time with Aphrodi was what he wanted, whether they were more than friends or not (though he would greatly prefer the first).

The two smile at each other before returning to their meals. Their dinner isn't filled with awkward silence, there's small talk filling the room. Comments on the food and when would be their next match, for practice or for the world. When the dinner was over, the boys waited for one of the employees to come and clean up the table.

"Would you like me to set up the futons before I go?" The employee asked after she was done with the table.

"Is it that late already?" Fubuki asked, more to himself. He knew they had arrived in the evening and taking a glance outside a window did show that it was indeed night already. Had time flown so quickly he hadn't noticed?

"Yes, please." Aphrodi gave the answer and the two moved out of the way so she could set up the futons. It didn't take long and the girl left with a bow, a 'pleasant dreams,' was heard from her just before she closed their door.

"Should we be heading to bed now?" Aphrodi asked as he made his way to the closest futon and bent down. He reached a hand out, wanting to feel the bed he'd be sleeping on. "Oh, these are soft."

"It is getting dark out," Fubuki comments before doing the same, going to the further one to investigate it. A gasp escapes him, finding that they were soft, probably softer than his own bed. "I'm a bit tired but I don't know if I'd be tired enough to sleep just yet."

"Well, we have no rush to sleep early." Aphrodi then stands, content with poking at his bed. "As long as we do wake up on time to leave, that's really all that matters."

"I guess we can't stay up too late then. It's not like we can really party the night away here. We'd be disturbing the other guests here." And partying wasn't much of his thing to begin with. "We could try to go to sleep early if you'd like to."

Aphrodi shook his head to that. "Any time is fine with me. I believe doing all this won't make it necessary for me to get too much beauty sleep." He smiles to that before looking to Fubuki. "Does yours feel as soft as mine?"

Fubuki shrugs. "I'd assume they were the same, but you can feel free to check."

Aphrodi, being to eager to get closer to Fubuki, steps over his own futon. He's perfectly fine until he realizes that he's falling, having slipped on the sheet of his bed. He could have sworn he was falling towards the other futon, but he's unsure as the fall is fairly quick and lands with an 'oof'!

His eyes are shut for a moment, realizing how totally ungraceful that fall must have been. He mentally curses himself for not simply walking around the futon rather than over it. He opens his eyes, moving his body to get up and grateful that there really isn't much pain (there's just slight from the initial fall but nothing broken or worse).

"Aphrodi?" The blonde is quick to stop in his tracks as he hears Fubuki. His eyes fall right onto the silver haired boy's. Which are oddly close. And looking up on him. Why was the other boy underneath him?

"Oh...Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Fubuki!" Aphrodi gasps as he realizes that he had fallen on top of him and was now hovering over the poor boy. "You're not hurt, are you? I really didn't mean to trip like that."

"No, I'm fine," Fubuki answers as he looks up to Aphrodi, blinking as some of those golden strands fall down onto his face. Like the other, he had felt some pain but he figured he was fine. His body wasn't screaming out in pain. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I'm still sorry you ended up being my pillow as I fell." He lets out a nervous chuckle as he pushes back some hair behind his ear, getting it out of Fubuki's face. His gaze rests upon the other, mentally telling himself to get up and how staying in a position like this was not only awkward but could also be taken the wrong way.

And now the silence falls and the atmosphere seems awkward. The two were shifting their gaze from each other to elsewhere. What else could they really do?

"I...should move now." Aphrodi was the first to speak up about this, though remained put. They were so close like this. It wouldn't hurt to be closer, would it? And he did say he would move, not whether he'd move off or lean towards him. The latter is the option he decides to do.

"Aphrodi...?" Fubuki's face begins to redden as the blonde moves closer towards him. He couldn't even try to sink down or backwards, the floor preventing him from doing so.

The blonde hesitates for a moment, lingering just inches above Fubuki's face. Even he can feel himself beginning to blush at how close he was. Being able to see Fubuki up this close, he wished he could do it more often.

 _Why don't you say anything now? Tell him you're sorry and confess! No, no! Confessing at a time like this is just wrong! It's not romantic in the slightest!_ A sigh escapes from him as his thoughts battle with themselves. This really wasn't the most romantic way to confess and it didn't even seem like he could. When he had tried to open his mouth to say more, words seemed to get stuck in his throat.

There was a worried expression left on Fubuki's face, his heart beating rapidly to the close proximity of Aphrodi. What was the other going to do? Was there a reason for being this close to him? Should he be doing something instead?

Aphrodi tried to even just saying his name. _Fubuki._ Such an easy and sweet name yet that couldn't even get out of his throat. He was so foolish for doing something like this and he would be an even bigger fool to go along with one idea that seemed to be on his mind.

He found himself leaning in closer to Fubuki, enough so that their noses were just touching. His eyes slowly closed as he moved to press his lips against the forward. He was being gentle (he hoped), letting their lips brush slightly before actually pushing them together. While his mind was running with thoughts of this being acceptable or not, he wanted to ignore all that. Just enjoy this kiss before he had to break away and find out if this was good or not.

Fubuki was silenced by Aphrodi placing his lips upon his. This was an outcome that he guessed would happen, but never sought it to be true. The world had fallen silent during these few seconds (which felt like minutes) and his heart rate had only increased. The only thing on his mind now was a question- was this really happening?

When Aphrodi had pulled away, he was looking down to a tomato red face Fubuki. Seeing such a reaction and also realizing what he had done had caused the same. It had also caused the blonde to practically jump off the other to, sitting away from him and covering his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry about that," Aphrodi stammers a bit, his cool facade dropping over this. "I..." He couldn't deny that he wanted to do that but he feared that Fubuki may not have been wanting a kiss from him.

"I'ts, um..." Fubuki pushed himself to sit up, unsure of what to say. Was it okay? He liked- loved it but what if that kiss wasn't intentional? He ran a finger over his own lips, wishing that he hadn't left his so soon.

Aphrodi nervously laughs, a hand reaching to scratch behind his head. He really had no clue how to majestically save himself from this situation now. Asking the other to forget what just happened might be a bit of a stretch. Nor would it be good to ask that in general (unless if he received a really bad reaction).

"Are you angry with me for doing that, Fubuki?" The blonde asks, his tone serious. He manages to look to Fubuki, wanting to see him answer

"Huh?" Fubuki looks back to him, slightly shaking his head. "N-No...I wasn't expecting that to happen though..."

"You're not angry?" There's a sound of relief in his voice. "Then...did you, you know...like it?"

Fubuki just gulps as he nods, looking down to his hands. "It was...nice. I've never been kissed before so I think that was a good one. You're a good kisser, Aphrodi." Maybe he was being bias, but that kiss wasn't a bad one.

"Am I? I'd hope so...but it's not like I have any practice with it." He admits. "Isn't it nice to know that you're my first to?" It was something he had liked to keep quiet about. After all, a goddess of love should be experienced with such things, shouldn't they?

"I-I am?" Fubuki would have thought the other was more...romantically involved with people. Though he hadn't asked about it, he never knew how to bring up romantic questions when he spoke to the other.

"Is that a surprise?" Aphrodi asked, feeling like this conversation helped ease out some of the awkward air between them. All he had to do was pick his words carefully. "You know...if you didn't find it so bad...we could always do it again?"

Fubuki seemed to freeze to that question. Was he really asking if they could kiss again? "Um..." He wanted to say yes and he was shouting it out in his heart, but he couldn't just keep kissing the other without asking a question first. "Is it okay for us to kiss?"

"I wouldn't want to force it on you...again. I know that wasn't the correct method I wanted to follow..." It worked out for a kiss but it wasn't his initial intention. "I don't think kissing a friend is something most do, so..." He pauses, pushing himself to stand and plop down over by Fubuki's side. The blonde takes a hand to hold. "Perhaps as lovers we can get away with it?"

Fubuki gulped to that question. Was he now asking him out? That's what he meant, right? Aphrodi was asking him to be his...lover. If this was a dream, he hoped that he'd never wake up from it. The silver haired male quickly nods his head. Was that the kind of answer he wanted? A 'yes'?

"I'll be your lover...or boyfriend." Fubuki wasn't sure if there was a difference for the terms, but if they both meant they'd be a couple, the answer was a yes.

"You will?" Aphrodi asked while giving a slight squeeze to his hand before letting go and simply putting his arms around the other in an embrace. "I'll be the best lover you'll ever have." _And hopefully the only one._ "You'll be receiving a lot of love from me, so I hope you can handle that."

Fubuki slowly put his arms around Aphrodi, resting his head against the blonde's. "I'll do everything I can for you. And I'll be sure to return your love, but in my own way." His voice was soft, still surprised all this had happened. "I'm so glad to be with you, Afuro."

"You're going to call me that now?" Aphrodi asked as he eased his embrace, just enough so he could face Fubuki. "You could always call me by my first name. Unless if you're not ready for that?"

"I want to, but...let's take this one step at a time. I want to get used to calling you by your name rather than your nickname." He would be one of the few to do so and that made him feel special. Even more so when he would have the courage to call him by his first name.

"Then I'll wait to call you by your first name to. But I don't have to wait for more kisses, do I?" Aphrodi asked with a small grin.

"N-No, you don't. But...not too much." He wasn't sure if they'd be doing more than kissing. Either way, he wasn't sure if he was ready for more than just that.

"As you said, we'll take it one step at a time."


End file.
